Thanksgiving Love
by FansofCenaton
Summary: *Dedicated to AuntJackie* Randy Orton and John Cena Are stuck in a Airport for Thanksgiving. HOW do they Celebrate Read and Find out. SLASH CENTON!


Hello fellow readers.. Well I'm Back My Centon muse is back slowly.. But Anyways I just want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and Have fun with the families ;) And Shopping is Black Friday Damn straight.. Have fun!

Alright now onto the story…

Dedicated to Aunt Jackie her stories keep me going.. She is a sweetie also.. She loves her some Centon like I do… BE SURE TO FOLLOW HER ON TWITTER NYC_AUNT Here you go… HAPPY THANKSGIVING

It was the day before thanksgiving and all the superstars have gone home except Randy who was now in the airport. "Sir I need you to relax, I know you want to be home, I do too but all flights have been canceled due to inclement weather. "Okay sorry so when can I get the next flight to St Louis please", Randy asked. "I can see," the flight attendant looked at his computer and started typing away.

Randy sat on the airport chair and just looked out the window. They were in New York City and snow was falling down, the ground was full and all the planes have frozen over so they couldn't leave. Randy sighed and closed his eyes. It was thanksgiving he was supposed to be home with his family for the holidays. "Why does this happen every fucking year", he said. "Well shit you too man", John Cena one of Randy's friends also current wwe superstar said sitting down next to him. Randy nodded his head. "Why aren't you driving man you live like what 3 hours away", Randy asked grabbing his IPAD out of his bag.

John shook his head. "Too cold, and my family as all coming to Tampa for thanksgiving", John said. Randy nodded his head. "So when you're done can I use your I pad to check my twitter as well", he asked. "Of course almost done", He sent the tweet. "What you say", John asked. "You'll see", Randy smiled handing over the IPAD. John logged in and went straight to Randy's name. "Stuck in an airport with johncena yes girls #centon is real and alive. John looked at Randy and snickered. "Hey all have a Happy Thanksgiving, stuck with randyorton in an airport: Sigh: I will not let him win: wink: he closed his twitter and looked at Randy.

"So what are you thankful this year" John asked. "Same ole same ole family, life, health, friends, you", he asked. "Same thing", he replied. "Seems were stuck here for a while I'm going to take a nap", randy grabbed his pillow and laid his head on the chair and closed his eyes. John waited til he fell asleep went into his bag and grabbed his I PAD. Again he turned it on and went to twitter .He laughed at the comments fans were sending him and randy about being stuck. He opened up the twit longer application and started writing. "Cenation You know the real reason what I'm thankful for, I am thankful for you guys and my family but I'm also thankful for having randyorton in my life. "He is the most respectful man the best friend anyone could ask for.

"I want him to know I am thankful he has my heart fully and always will. Yes I admit I have feelings for him. Since our divorces everything changed between us. I don't know if he sees it but I do. He has given me a reason to keep believing in love, life as I with him. I know there is a place in my heart somewhere that wants to tell him, I'm scared yes be shocked John Cena is scared to show his feelings. Anyways I don't care if this ruins my reputation you guys I'm telling because I feel we have a bond you have become my family. He looked to his right and saw Randy stir. "Alright guys see ya soon Rise above hate. He thought about pressing send. He hit the button and now his feelings were told. He closed the I I pad and put it safely back in Randy's bag. He grabbed his pillow and laid his head down on the chair.

"Sleep", he whispered closing his eyes

About three hours later Randy's alarm went off it was Thanksgiving Day. He looked around remembering he was the airport, he looked to his left and saw John asleep. He looked up at the T.V. screen. "All flights have been canceled till Friday", he said frustrated. He pulled his phone out and called his family. "Yes I Know, I will try, John is with me okay Happy Thanksgiving to you", he hung up. "So our flights have been canceled till tomorrow", John asked waking up. Randy nodded his head. John shrugged his shoulders and called his family and got up and went to the restroom.

Randy grabbed his I pad out and saw it was open. "John again", he whispered He went to twitter again and opened up his mentions. "Damn what the hell" he said reading the fans tweets.

NYC_AUNT- It was so cute what johncena said to randyorton. It makes me wonder.

ERINNAVY- randyorton and johncena all I gotta say is about DAMN TIME

XX_SHELLS_OO- talk about Centon randyorton johncena

FANSOFCENATON- randyorton knew you were being spammed here is the link to johncena said about you. #centonlives. .com/johncena

Randy clicked on the link and started reading John's tweet. He opened his eyes in shock and read more. 'hey what you looking at", John asked. "You love me", Randy asked. John blushed. "You're thankful for me", Randy said again. John just sat on the chair and looked at him. "Y-Yes", he looked down. "Why are you looking down", Randy closed his I Pad and looked at John. "Talk to me", Randy said. He turned himself and looked at John. He looked at him. "I can't", he said. "You already spilled your beans on twitter John, tell me", he said. "Fine", He looked into Randy's grey blue eyes. "Your awesome, you and I have been friends forever I don't know how it happened I don't care how I just fell for you", he said.

"You fell for me, John, uhhh I don't know what to day", Randy said staring out the window. "I know your not that way I just don't know what happened Randy our relationship changed, we've become closer than ever and I started falling for you, you've helped me as I helped you with our divorces. Randy nodded his head. He started thinking about John a little different. He was remembering them talking about their relationships how it ended and how they comforted in each other during. "I'm going to get some coffee you want any", John asked getting up. "Sure", Randy said quietly. John just walked away.

"I am in love with John", he said to himself. "Oh holy shit", he said to himself again. "Randy you okay", John asked interrupting his thoughts. He just nodded his head. "Here is coffee", John said handing it to him. "I know how you feel", Randy said coming straight out. "Excuse me", he looked at Randy putting his cup down. "I feel the same way John, my heart has changed towards you to but it took a while to see it actually happen and now were here stuck in a airport with you for thanksgiving I'm seeing me and you actually together", he said. John looked at him seriously. "Are you serious Randy or you playing me", he asked.

"No I'm serious, I'm thankful for you always being by my side, when I was having trouble back in the day you were there always on my side telling me everything is alright, when I got married you were there, when Alanna was born you were there everywhere I am your always there, we have a closer bond than anyone else in the business", Randy said. John nodded his head and grabbed Randy's hand. Randy shivered and felt something go through his back. A shock and he knew John had the same thing.

They looked into each other eyes and John smiled leaning in to Randy as he sat there. "He's going to kiss me, He's going to kiss me", he thought to himself. John's lips touched his and a shock went through both men as Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and pulled him closer. They came up for air and looked at each other holding hand. "Yes this is what I want", John said. Randy smiled kissing him again. "Happy thanksgiving", he said. "happy thanksgiving to you", John said kissing him again. To think now Twitter was exploding with what happened with the Centon couple. Guess they just had to find out later.

HOPE EVERYONE HAS A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ENJOY WITH YOUR FAMIILES AND FRIENDS AND I'm THANKFUL FOR YOU GUYS! WITHOUT YALL I WOULD"TB E WRITING! ;) LOVE YALL…. AND JACKIE THIS IS FOR YOU! Your stories just keep me going. ;)


End file.
